Why he is the way he is
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: "I told you it was a threat and a promise." - An insight on Elias' life.


**(A/N) So, I've always wondered why Elias was the way he is (not that I don't love it when he's creepy) and since Disney XD left us hanging completely with the Season 2 finale, I decided to reveal why Elias became the way he was in this long-ish oneshot. Because I don't see Disney XD putting that show back on again just so Elias and Aaron could have a decent talk about it, maybe kiss...**

**Reviews are loved, appreciated, and **_**needed!**_

**I'm not doing Elias' entire life, just when he was ten, because that was when all the bad stuff happens to him. So keep in mind he's ten in the entire story. **

**Warnings: Quite a dark ending, but I like 'em. **

~Aaron Stone~

Violent, dangerous and controlling.

They were the only words running through a ten year old Elias' mind as he listened to his parents' third argument that morning. He jumped at the sound of a bang, and plaster fell from the ceiling and landed on the foot of his bed. Elias could only guess what they were arguing about this time: Money problems? Work problems? Marriage problems? _Him_?

That was what cut up Elias the most. They often argued about him, he didn't know why, he didn't really want to listen either. It had began to affect his schoolwork. His parents' arguments often continued well into the night, and Elias couldn't sleep one bit, so the only chance he got was at school. He couldn't concentrate either, he'd gotten quieter and quieter at home, and more and more disruptive at school so he wouldn't have to face the people who picked on him.

He needed help... or some sort of affection.

"Well it's not my fault Elena was mucking around in the road!" Elias' father yelled at his mother.

Elias sniffed at the name. His sister Elena had been killed when he was five, by a drunken driver. Their dad hadn't cared at all, their mother cried at the funeral, never visited the grave, and Elias... well he was a wreck for weaks. He and Elena had been inseperable, and she'd often been Elias' source of comfort during a fiery battle between their parents, or when he was getting picked on. But when she died, Elias felt alone.

_Painfully _alone.

He'd tried to find some way of releasing all his pent up aggression, but he couldn't. It just got him shouted at. His school didn't listen, all they cared about was that all students achieved their full potential. Not about their personal lives. His incredibly screwed up life. He'd lost his sister, and had to listen to his parents arguing day in and day out about God knows what.

"Then he should go somewhere else! Because I don't want him as my son! He was a mistake, nothing more!"

Those words hit Elias hard. They had cut into him deeply, and were bleeding heavily. His own parents thought he was a mistake? He sniffed again and wiped his watery eyes with the back of his hand, and was suddenly reminded of Elena. He broke down and started crying into his arms.

_How could you be so weak? _His father's voice tormented him in his head.

Elias sat up and dried his eyes as best as he could. There was still traces of tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. He reached out suddenly, and his fingers pulled back the cuff of his sleeve, revealing the monstrousity which scarred the pale flesh. Shades of yellow, blue, purple, brown and green danced across the span of his arm, as if they were constantly fighting for dominance. Bruises weren't the only lesions, brown scars ran the length of his arm, and the covered one too, and his legs.

Elias could remember the first time he'd ever self-harmed, the pain at first, and the tingling pleasure it brought him afterwards, and also the distraction from reality. Over time, his cuts had totalled up to over sixty-two. No-one cared, or tried to help him at all. His parents had begun treating him like he was a poisious insect which needed to be killed immeadiately.

Elias swallowed hard, and blinked furiously to stop the tears falling from his eyes again. He hated crying, he hated it even more if people saw him. Especially those who picked on him.

Elias smirked suddenly, those who _used _to pick on him.

They'd stopped after he had finally snapped and hit one of them back. It was about the usual things: His pasty skin, shyness, his accent (scottish) and how 'fucked-up' his parents were for bringing him into this world. Elias had gotten used to it after a while, but they had made the mistake of mentioning his sister.

No-one ever mentioned Elena infront of him again after that.

He took a deep breath and pushed his sleeve over the bruises, trying to mask the pain, and grabbed his bag for school. Elias walked quietly across the hallway, and stopped by his parents' room, hoping to hear the current argument... or what was left of it.

_"Why are you even with me then!" _Elias' father yelled. _"You useless, ungrateful bitch! Who puts the roof over your head? Who puts the food on the table? WHO!"_

Elias turned to leave, not wanting to hear the arugement any longer, and his father walked out into the hallway. Elias' eyes closed as fear enveloped his entire body. He was in for it.

"HOW DARE YOU EAVESDROP ON ME!" His father yelled at him. Elias just stood there, back turned, eyes closed, and took the insults, Just like he always did every single day. Elias knew something worse was bubbling under the surface, waiting to make itself known.

"Sorry." Elias said with no emotion in his voice, turning to look his father in the eyes. He honestly couldn't care about him anymore. Elias tried and tried, but he just couldn't. He wasn't even a father to him anymore, just plain old Elijah Powers, the drunken man who abuses his 'son' and 'wife'.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Elijah yelled again. "YOU'RE A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING WHO-"

"Oh _I'm _a good for nothing!" Elias shouted back at him, his accent coming through. It only happened whenever he was angry or upset. Elijah had hit a nerve. "That's rich coming from you, you yell at Mum all day, you don't care about me. All you care about is money! I'm just glad Elena isn't around to see what a bastard you are to us!"

Elias stood there, watching his father's face contort into rage, and his eyes pop out of his head as the words left his mouth. Elias knew he was in for it. He steeled himself for whatever blow might be landed. But nothing came. Elias suddenly felt his head whip to the side, and stinging pain flared up his cheek and eye, as a sticky liquid suddenly spilled over parts of his clothes and the floor.

_Blood_.

"TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Elijah yelled right in his son's ear.

Elias composed himself and tried to not cry. But this time, it was too much. Fresh, hot tears trickled down his cheeks as he put his hand up to his cheek to try and stop the blood flowing.

"Right, your mother is going to visit your aunt, and I'm going out. So your room had better be spotless!" Elias watched his father turn around, and walked down the stairs, slamming the door for emphasis.

He stood motionless in the hallway, his hand still over his bleeding wound, praying the pain would go away. It didn't it just got worse with every single breath he took. He knew what he had to do.

Elias walked into the bathroom and dug into the cabinets. He pulled out a bottle of pills and filled a small rinsing glass with water. He walked back into his room and sat on his bed. He looked around and he saw his photo of him, his parents, and Elena. Elias looked _happy _in that photo.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Elias couldn't believe his life had taken this turn. He'd considered suicide before, often writing dark themed stories as some kind of outlet, but it never worked, it just made him worse. Elias had never actually gotten as far as even _holding _the pills in his hands. Elias remembered one time after school, he had been bullied so bad, he kept wandering from his room, to the medicine cabinet. Luckily, Elijah or his mother wasn't home, so Elias didn't get caught.

As he held the pills in his hands, something crossed his mind. Should he write a note? Or would it be easier to just _go_? Either way, he'd be dead so he wouldn't care. Dad probably wouldn't care one bit, his Mum would probably be like she was at Elena's funeral, but Elena would care, if she was here. Hell, if she _was _here, Elias wouldn't be contemplating suicide, just crying on her shoulder like he used to.

Elias took one last look around the room, took a deep breath, and closed his hand around the cap, attempting to twist it off. But it wouldn't budge. Elias tried a few more times, until his hands were aching and had red marks on them, but it still didn't come off. It was like life was stopping Elias from ending his. He thought it was wierd that when you _want _help, it's not there, but when you _don't _want it, it's there.

Elias gave up trying and threw the bottle as hard as he could down on the floor. And to his surprise, the cap fell off, a few pills scattered over the floor, while some ended up in the upside down cap, and the rest were just in the bottle. He got on his hands and knees, and set about picking the pills up. Elias didn't want his parents to know if by some stupid chance of fate he didn't die. Elias scooped a handful out from under his bed and picked the fluff off. Finally, he poured the ones in the cap back into the bottle, and added the ones in his hand. Elias didn't see the point, seeing as the entire bottle of pills was now in his hands.

He closed his hands around them, so none of them fell on the floor again, and walked over to his bed, and picked up the glass of water. Elias quickly popped all the pills in his mouth and gulped down the entire glass of water. He knew should have taken them seperately, it hurt him to swallow them all at once. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

Nothing.

While Elias was waiting for the pills to kick in, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

_'I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase.'_

Soon after, he couldn't find the energy to move his legs. Elias could still move his arms, head and everything else, but he was starting to feel drowsy. _Really_ drowsy. But he wasn't afraid anymore. he wanted this. A second later, Elias was starting to lose feeling in his arms. _Only a few more minutes now_. He thought.

_'50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I'm going under.'_

Elias finally closed his eyes and felt his entire body go numb. Death felt easier than life, because in death, there's nothing. But when you're alive, you have to suffer through it. In Elias' case he did. He felt his heartbeat get drastically slower as he heard the front door slam.

"ELIAS!" Elijah yelled, his voice getting louder as he stomped up the stairs. "ELIAS! YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING..." And then Elias faded completely, feeling like he was melting into liquid. He loved it, but his heart was still beating slowly and wouldn't stop. His body completely went numb as his door opened.

Then Elias knew no more.

...

A loud beeping sound interrupted Elias' sleep. He groaned in annoyance and creased his eyebrows. He tried to turn over and bury his head in his pillow, but he couldn't move. The noise wasn't stopping, and frankly it was getting on his nerves. Behind his closed eyes, and apart from the beeping, Elias could hear some footsteps, a chair being shuffled, and liquid being sloshed around in a jar. Which exacerbated that single memory...

_Elias suddenly felt his head whip to the side, and stinging pain flared up his cheek and eye, as a sticky liquid sloshed over parts of my clothes and the floor._

_Blood._

_"TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Elijah yelled right in his son's ear._

Elias then heard another voice, but he was too disorientated to focus. But he tried, and hr slowly pieced it together.

"...Seems to be responding to the treatment. But this is a very serious matter, Ella." Elias felt his heart jump into his throat. His_ mother _was here? Where was _here_! Ever so slowly, Elias battled with his eyelids and was blinded momentarily by bright light.

Once Elias' eyes adjusted, he was able to look around. His hands and arms were hooked to some sort of monitor. There were needles in his arms and clips attached to his fingertips. And he couldn't feel the softness of his hoodie, but the stratch and scrape of a rough, uncomfortable fabric of some sort.

Elias was in the Hospital.

"Elias! You scared the hell out of me!" He heard his Mum's voice, and then arms clamped tightly around him. Ella actually _cared_ about him? No, this had to be an act, Elias didn't believe either one of his parents knew what sympathy was anymore.

"What the hell were you thinking Elias!?" He blinked and Ella was glaring him in the face, while Elijah was sat in one of the chairs.

Before Elias could answer, a Nurse came in.

"Ah, Mr. Powers is awake. Nice to see he's making a recovery. We can discharge him shortly." The doctor spoke.

"Good. We'd like to take our _son_ home." Elijah stood up from his chair, and walked over to where Ella and Elias were. He knew he was in for it this time.

A few hours later, Elias was discharged, and in the car going home. How was he going to explain this one? Maybe if he did, he could get his parents to stop arguing all the time once he had their attention. It was a plan, would it fail? Maybe... but it was a plan.

As Elias and his parents got inside, Ella went straight upstairs, and Elijah grabbed a fistful of Elias' hair, making him yelp in pain. Elijah started dragging his son through the hallway, and into the kitchen. He kicked open a steel door which Elias had never seen before, and threw him inside a room, bolting the door shut behind them.

A few minutes after, Elias began to adjust to his surroundings. There were silver bins dotted everywhere around the room. One of them had what looked like a big syringe in it. Elias' eyes widened considerably as he saw the green liquid inside it. What was in it?

"What's going on?" He asked.

Elias peeked into the metal bin as Elijah was preocupied with something else. He saw something else in the bin too, it was metal, and had wires sticking out of it. He had started to hyperventilate and had started shaking. _What was his father going to do to him?_

Elias leapt up from his spot on the floor and bolted for the door. Elijah ran after him, and he effortlessly picked his son up before he could run away. Elias was forced into a chair, and leather straps were fastened to his legs and arms.

He struggled with all his might. He didn't know what was in that syringe, but he didn't want to find out! He thrashed around wildly. What was his father planning? What was going on? And _what _was that metal thing with the wires on it?

"Easy Elias, this is for your own good." Elijah's voice brought Elias back to earth, and fear filled him instantly.

"What the hell's going on!?" He screamed, struggling even more as Elijah pulled out the syringe, and had a hold of the metal object in his other hand.

Elias' eyes widened even more, as his father tore off his shirt, exposing his chest. Elias then felt the needle enter his arm. Elijah then had a scapel in hand. Elias screamed as the metal pierced his skin and began cutting into it. Never in his life had he felt this much pain, nor had he been so clueless as to what was going on.

Elijah stopped cutting him after a few minutes, and pressed the unknown object to the bleeding hole in his chest. White hot pain flared up in his body and began spreading to his limbs. Elias felt himself get dizzier and dizzier. His vision was blurring rapidly and the pain started to amplify as he felt the wires from the object crawl under his skin. Elias felt one of them in his head, and he screamed again. The others went to his heart, his arms and legs, and lastly his neck.

Something hard hit Elias around the side of his head, making black, blue and white spots dance across his vision. But the odd thing was... he didn't feel any pain. He blinked a few times and saw his father's blurred figure leaning against the door frame. His lips were moving, but it took Elias a minute to figure out what Elijah was saying.

"It was for your own good Elias." He nodded his head, reaching over to untie his son.

"What did you do to me!?" Elias shouted.

"I took away your ability to feel emotions, or pain." Elias widened his eyes. His father had been so casual in telling him.

"Why?" Elias asked.

"You were weak." Elijah stated.

"I'll get you back for this Elijah." He chose to use his father's name as he stood up from the chair, finally free of the restraints. "I _will _get you back for this."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Elijah challenged him.

"Both." Elias whispered, smirking.

~Aaron Stone~

Elias couldn't sleep, no matter how much he tried. All he could think about was ways to get revenge on his father. He was still debating his mother, but she hadn't done anything to stop it. She'd bolted upstairs before Eljiah dragged him into that room.

Elias shuddered at the memory.

He got out of bed, stretching his arms, and tiptoed quietly past his parents' room. They were sound asleep. Elias walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Moonlight bathed the empty room from the open window. He walked over to a block of knives and selected the largest one, and gripped it tightly in his hand.

"It's time to pay Dad." Elias whispered ominously.

He jumped as the light suddenly turned on. It was Ella. She'd be the first to go. Her eyes widened at the sight of her ten year old son holding a knife and looking positively _demonic_. Elias simply smirked at her, and walked up to her, backing Ella against the wall.

"Elias!" She panicked. "What are you doing?"

"You left before he did this to me." Elias completely ignored his mother, estatic in the fact he was able to get his revenge.

"What?" Ella looked geniunely confused, but Elias didn't take any notice, or care for that matter.

He gave his mother one last sympathetic look, and slid the knife cleanly across her throat, stabbing her stomach for emphasis to make sure she was dead. As dark red blood began pooling from his mother, who was lying face down on the kitchen floor, Elias gripped the knife even tighter, and set his sights on the stairs.

His father was next.

"_Daaaaaad_." Elias sung as he walked up the stairs. "_I'm gonna get you_."

"_It's time to die._"

He reached Elijah's bedroom, the door was open, but the man inside made no indication of hearing him. Elias smirked again, and walked inside quietly. He was sure his payback would work, Elias would be free from all the abuse and neglection he'd suffered when he shouldn't have.

"Elias?" Elijah mumbled groggily, opening one eye. "What are you doing?"

"Payback." Elias whispered, holding the knife behind his back.

He raised it in the air with both hands, and before his father could even _comprehend _what his son was doing, Elias plunged the blade into his father's chest, silencing any chance he'd ever had of screaming for help.

"I told you it was a threat, _and _a promise."

~Aaron Stone~

**(A/N) So that's that guys. Review?**

**Pretty please with a knife on top? XD - Evil smiley face.**


End file.
